Selena Perrini
Selena Perrini is one of the two main antagonists (alongside her husband Claudio) of the 2002 film Collateral Damage. She is portrayed by Francesca Neri. Biography Selena has an adopted son named Mauro. She meets LAFD firefighter Gordon Brewer during his search for Claudio in Mompós, after he killed Brewer's wife and son during a terrorist attack in the plaza of the Colombian Consulate building in Los Angeles. While planting a bomb in an attempt to kill Claudio, Brewer saves Selena from being caught in the blast radius. Selena reveals herself to be Claudio's wife and empathises with Brewer's motives to get revenge on her husband, as she too had once lost her daughter during a bombing order by the State Department. Selena tells Brewer that Claudio is planning another terrorist strike in Washington, D.C. and helps him escape from Claudio's compound after it comes under heavy fire. Selena and Mauro accompany Brewer to the State Department in Washington, D.C. where she aids in the search for Claudio. Selena soon claims that she is going to the bathroom and encourages Mauro to come with her, but he refuses. After picking up on a few subtle clues from Selena before she leaves, Brewer realises that the State Department is the actual target and that Selena is actually aiding Claudio in the attack to get revenge for their daughter's death. Brewer correctly surmises that Selena was also involved in the bombings that killed Brewer's wife and son and that the latest bomb is hidden within Mauro's toy dinosaur and just manages to throw it out of the window in time before it explodes. Meanwhile, Selena takes a lift to a lower floor and attempts to escape from the building, but Brewer quickly gives chase. They eventually reach a set of underground tunnels where Claudio is waiting for Selena on a motorbike, and the pair of them rides off before Brewer can catch them. However, Brewer successfully halts their escape by shutting the gates using a nearby control panel, prompting them to ride back again. Brewer uses a fire axe to slice open some gas lines along the walls of the tunnel and as Selena fires at him, she unintentionally ignites the gas which causes a huge explosion. Brewer avoids this by leaping through a nearby doorway, believing Claudio and Selena to both be dead. They are actually still alive and proceed to attack Brewer simultaneously, but he quickly grabs Selena and throws her into the control console. Selena cries in pain as she comes in contact with the console's exposed wires and is electrocuted to death. Claudio would later join her in death after being stabbed in the chest with an axe by Brewer. Gallery Selena Perrini 2.jpg Selena Perrini 3.jpg Selena's death.png|The well-deserved death of Selena Category:Terrorists Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Xenophobes